Unexpected Feelings
by diAngelo57
Summary: When Melody Pond is sent to the office for bad behavior at school, her mother is required to come in and speak to the principal John Smith. When a sudden attraction sparks between them, Amy finds herself on a lunch date with a mad and brilliant man who just might be the person to heal her broken family. An Amy and Eleven AU.


**So I've decided to take on the challenge of doing Tumblr OTP prompts 0.o The first one that caught my eye was **"_Person A of your OTP has been called down to the principle's office, where Person B is the principle, where Person A's child has gotten in trouble for pulling a prank on a teacher. Once Person A enters the room and meets eyes with Person B, sudden attraction starts." _by .com

* * *

Melody felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she was escorted into the principal's office. She hadn't _meant_ to give Jimmy Stone a bloody nose.

Madame Kovarian kept a tight grip on her shoulder, causing the six-year-old to wince. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Now you know how poor Jimmy feels, then," the adult snarled. "Doctor Smith will see you now." She pushed Melody into the large office and slammed the door.

Melody sniffled and felt a few tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Melody Pond?" A young looking man with floppy brown hair and bright green eyes asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"'Kay," Melody took a seat in one of the oversized, squashy armchairs in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry about Mrs. Kovarian. She's always a bit grumpy," Mr. Smith smiled kindly. He noticed her quivering lip and teary eyes. "Would you like a glass of water?"

Melody nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. The principal poured her a cold cup of water from his clear drink dispenser and handed it to her, ensuring that the six-year-old's tiny hands had a firm grasp on the cup before letting go.

He waited until she had had her fill and set the paper cup down before asking, "Now, Melody, is it true that you punched Jimmy?"

Melody felt her stomach twist with nerves. What if Mr. Smith didn't believe her? She looked down at her shoes. "Uh huh, but I didn't mean to make him _bleed_. I was just standing up for Mummy."

Mr. Smith's eyebrows rose. "I see. So Jimmy provoked you."

"Uh huh. He said that I'm the reason Daddy divorcded Mummy, and that nobody would ever want to love her ever again. So I just got kinda mad and punched him. But I promise, I didn't mean to do it hard!"

Mr. Smith felt a coil of sadness wind in his stomach at the girl's story. She wasn't the first child he'd seen at the school who's family had been torn apart. "I believe you, Melody. But I'm afraid I still have to call your Mother."

Melody felt dread wash over her as she watched him dial her mother's number and prayed that she wouldn't be angry with her.

* * *

Amelia Pond was typing away at her laptop when her phone rang. She frowned as she read the contact and felt a twinge of worry flutter over her. Why would Melody's school be calling her in the middle of the day?

"Hello? This is Amelia Pond speaking."

"Hello Ms. Pond. I am Dr. Smith, principal of your child's school. I just needed to inform you that Melody punched another child today during recess and gave him a bloody nose. I'm sure she meant no harm but we still need you to sign a few papers."

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as possible."

She ended the call, mind buzzing, and quickly began to pack up her things. "Martha, tell the chief I had to clock out early! Melody's in a bit of trouble at school," she hurriedly told her friend.

"Sure thing. But Melody doesn't seem like the type to..."

"Gotta run!" Amy slung her laptop bag over her shoulder and made a beeline for the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently while she rode slowly down five levels and sighed in relief when the doors finally opened.

The drive to Melody's elementary school was short and quick, and as soon as she parked her car Amelia made her way to the front office where she signed in.

"Right this way, please," a short, blonde woman with a friendly smile led her down the hall to the principal's office. She knocked politely and peeked her head in. "John, Melody's mum is here." She turned back to Amy. "You can go on in. My name is Rose Tyler, if you need anything."

"Thanks." Amelia slid through the door and immediately saw Melody curled up in an armchair.

"Mama!" Melody's eyes brightened when she saw her mother.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Miss Pond, correct?"

Amy turned her gaze to see a young man, thirty at most, glancing inquisitively at her. His green eyes gleamed with interest and something else she couldn't quite place. She found herself suddenly extremely self conscious and her cheeks burned under his gaze.

The man stood up almost immediately, and a goofy grin was plastered all over his face as he shook her hand with vigor. "John, John Smith. Well, technically Dr. John Smith, but who's bothering with formalities, right?"

Amy felt a thrill of electricity run from her hand, up her arm and into her chest, where a pleasantly warm buzz began to settle. "P-Pleasure to meet you!"

"No, really, the pleasure's all mine," John felt his chest flutter just from gazing at her. He subconsciously bit his lip. _'What is wrong with you? You've only just met this woman! Why are you acting all head over heels?'_

"Am I in trouble?" Melody's voice brought both of them crashing down from cloud nine.

Amy did her best to collect herself. She looked sternly at her daughter. "You tell me. Is it true that you punched that boy?"

"Yes, but-"

"She was provoked," John Smith interrupted. He felt his face go warm when Amy looked at him in surprise. "Jimmy was bullying her."

"He said that I was the reason you and Daddy got divorceded," whispered Melody, tears now openly flowing down her face.

"Oh sweetheart, you know that's not true," Amy hugged her daughter close, stroking her hair softly.

Melody sniffled into her mother's chest. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not, sweetie, but you need to learn that hitting is wrong, even if it's justified. Violence doesn't solve problems," Amy said gently. She glanced over at Mr. Smith.

"She won't receive any punishment from me," he said. "And although I think Jimmy has hopefully learned his lesson, I will be speaking to him privately about this. He doesn't exactly have the cleanest record."

Amy gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, John."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith!" Melody chirped, drying her eyes on her sleeves.

The principal smiled at both of them, and his gaze lingered particularly long on Amelia. "Well, you're both free to go, I suppose. If you ever need anything, let me know." He scribbled a few numbers down on an index card and handed it to Amy. "Just in case."

She took it from him and treasured it in her hand. "Oh, well I suppose I should give you mine. Here," she pulled out a buisness card from her purse. "Just so you don't need to fish through all of those files to find my number again." 'Strictly for platonic, contact reasons. Oh, god, did we just exchange numbers?!'

"Now if you can just sign here," he brandished a sheet of paper and a pen. "Would you like a sweet, Melody?" John offered her a basket of candy on his desk as Amy signed them out.

Melody perked up even more. "Yes please!" She buired her small hand in the sea of treats and pulled out a toffee. "Thank you!"

Amy finished her signature with a loopy swipe. "There. Thank you again, Mr. Smith," she smiled, ignoring the fact that her heartbeat increased double when he looked at her.

"I told you, just call me John," he grinned. "And you're welcome." He leaned back in his chair.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get going," Amy took her daughter's hand and stood up. John watched them leave and sighed, wondering what to do.

* * *

"Are you in your seatbelt, Mels?" Amelia double checked as she started the car, beginning to pull out of the parking lot.

"Yes, Mama."

"Good." Amy pulled them out of their parking space and into gea when she felt her phone buzz. She frowned and answered. "Hello?"

"Amelia Pond, how would you like to get together on Saturday?"

The End?

* * *

**Well there you guys go XD I hope you enjoyed that. It was my first time trying to write and create a personality for a seven-year-old, so I hope I did okay. It's also my first time for writing anything so ****_Romeo and Juliet-ish _****(with the whole "love at first sight" thing) :P Should I continue it? Please remember to favorite/follow and review!**


End file.
